Knight Time
by GirlWhoLovesAnime
Summary: SID is scared of the dark. Luckly Big Brother KITT is there to keep the 'scary' darkness away. *OneShot*


Knight Time

SID is scared of the dark. Luckly Big Brother KITT is there to keep the 'scary' darkness away. *OneShot*

Author's Note: Here's another KR story about everyone's favorite little cute bot. If you're wondering about my other stories don't worry. I have writer's block so Oneshots is all I can come up with. Don't worry I'll update them soon.

Disclamer: I own nothing except my batch of cookies.

It was night time at the Foundation for Law And Goverment, F.L.A.G as it's known to some people. Everyone was asleep except for a little drone who was under a blanket shivering. The Satellite Infiltration Drone, also known as SID was scared out of his circuts. Every now and then he'll peek out from under his blanket and scan the area, then quickly go back under the blanket. He hated the dark. Creepy terrifying things always roamed about at night. SID is usually with his brother KITT but he was out for a bit patrolling. He hated being alone, he'd go sleep with Bonnie but that meant him going outside, in the dark, all alone, and with creepy who knows what outside. SID always felt protected whenever he was with KITT, but since he isn't there with him he felt scared and alone. *Beep...* SID peeked out from under his blanket again and scanned the garage, nothing but darkness. He covered himself with the blanket again and curled into a ball. He hoped his brother be back soon. He froze when he heard something move towards him. The sound of an engine slowly crept closer and closer. SID was terrified and didn't peek out for fear of whatever it was hurting him. The sound of the engine grew louder and louder until it sounded like a monster truck's engine. The poor bot was so scared that he started screaming loudly.

*BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!*

KITT entered the garage and was startled by the loud scream. He opened his headlights and scanned the garage when he found his baby brother hiding under a blanket shaking and whimpering. KITT moved closer and lightly tapped him with his bumper.

"SID? What happened? Why are you screaming?"

SID peeked out from under the covers and saw his older brother 'looking' at him. He ran and hid underneath him as he started whining loudly.

*Beeeeep! beep beep beep! beep! beep! Beep!*

"Oh SID... I'm sorry I was gone was for long. Patrolling took longer than I thought." SID's water pressure rose and he started crying, hugging KITT's tire for comfort. He told him he never wanted to be alone again. KITT moved his tire inward, his way of 'hugging' his baby brother.  
"Shh... Don't cry SID, I'm here. Want to come inside?" He opened his door and SID quickly ran inside. KITT closed his door and began to use his Microjam to close the garage, SID noticed this and started whining loudly again. "SID what's wrong?" *Beeeeep! Beep!* "Oh. You want me to leave the garage door open so the moonlight can enter?" SID nodded and KITT left the door open. He was puzzled though, why was his baby brother scared in the first place? Sometimes KITT went on Patrol when some of the guards couldn't. He always did that and everytime he did he left his brother by himself. SID didn't have a problem being alone before so why now? He looked at him and saw that he was under the back seat shaking. "SID? What is making you so scared? You're shivering like you're cold." The little drone turned his head away and said he was scared of the dark. He heard all kinds of creepy sounds and since KITT wasn't here with him that made him even more scared. He didn't like being alone after dark.

*Beep... Beep beep.*

"Aww SID... Why didn't you tell me you were scared of the dark?"

SID didn't say anything and went back under the seat. KITT sighed. He knew what it was like to fear something. Hell he had a fear of flying so it made sense his brother would be scared of something. SID was still very young so he didn't understand why every night it'd be dark.

"SID, it's okay to be scared. But don't worry, nothing's going to happen to you. Hey, want to hear a story?" After a few minutes KITT heard a faint 'beep'. Meaning his brother would like to hear a story.

"Okay, Once upon a time there was a Little Drone just like you that was scared of the dark and everything that was in it. One day the darkness blocked out the spark of light that was the sun for a whole day, making the other little bots run and hide. The Little Drone was so scared that he hid under a rock while the evil darkness ran amok, terrifying everyone and everything around it." KITT saw that SID was looking out from under the seat so he continued the story. "The Little Drone's fear of the dark gave the evil darkness power over him. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't beat it. But what he didn't know was that he HAD the power to conquer it all along. Realizing this, The Little Drone came out from under the rock and faced his fear. He realized that fearing the darkness gave it power, so using his strengh he created light inside his body and it got so powerful that the darkness disappeared into nothing, The sun came back out and every little bot that was scared of it cheered for the Little Drone. The Little Drone felt happy and confident of himself. He defeated the darkness by conquering his fear of it. And from that day forward, every time the darkness came back, he conquered it every time. The Little Drone and the little bots then lived happily ever after."

SID moved to the front driver's seat and clapped his little claws, he loved that story his brother told him. "I'm glad you like it SID. Do you know the moral of the story?" SID tilted his head and beeped once, saying no he didn't. So KITT told him. "The moral of the story is that anything you fear can be conquered. SID all you have to do is face your fears. Then you'll see that the dark is nothing to be afraid off." The drone blinked and looked around the garage, he realized KITT was right. There was nothing to fear after all. Nighttime was natrual and therefore wasn't scary like he thought it was. SID smiled in his CPU and nuzzled his brother's voice modulator. He beeped a few times saying thank you for teaching him that. "Aw, I'm happy to have helped brother. Now let's recharge our batteries." He nodded and curled up into a ball, happy to be with his big brother.

*Beep beep.*

"Goodnight SID. Sweet dreams."

KITT was proud of his Baby brother, he learned rather quickly that the dark is nothing to be afraid of. Not only that, he had nothing to fear. He smiled in his CPU. (Don't worry brother, I'll make sure to be your shining light against the darkness.) He powered down to recharge his powerpacks. Outside the garage door, Michael Knight smiled. He was listening to KITT's story and felt moved by it. When he was little he was scared of the dark. He isn't anymore but listening to him tell his brother that story was heartwarming. He whispered goodnight to the both of them and walked back to his room.

AN: Strange I almost cried typing this. *sniffles* R&amp;R plz... (;u;)


End file.
